frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NewKrólJulian/Frozen 4: Powrót - Rozdział 5 Iro
Witajcie moi wierni poddani! Oto prezentujem Rozdział 5! Dość długo to pisałem, ale cierpię na brak weny i sami rozumiecie :) Rozdział 5 Iro Przyjęcie z okazji Święta Zimy trwało już dobre 2 godziny. Sofie siedziała na balkonie, ubrana w ładną błękitną sukienkę z granatowym gorsetem. Fryzurę miała podobną do tej Elsy z koronacji. Elsa sama pomogła jej ją upiąć. Dziewczyna siedziała na balustradzie, oparta o kolumnę, oglądając płatki śniegu, które spadając na jej rękę nie topniały. Bale i imprezy, to nie dla mnie, pomyślała. Wolała towarzystwo matki i Isena. Tańczyć nie potrafiła, poza tym bała się, że może kogoś skrzywdzić. Jej moc wymykała się spod kontroli. Kiedy dotknęła palcem kolumny, ta natychmiast pokryła się cała szronem. Cofnęła rękę wystraszona. - Nie zapanuję nad tym… - szepnęła. Nie miała rękawiczek, choć te i tak niewiele by pomogły. Westchnęła i spojrzała w niebo. Ilekroć patrzyła na księżyc, tyle razy wiedziała, że nie pasuje do tego świata. Podrapała Isena za uchem. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Spojrzała na nie tak gwałtownie, że prawie spadła z balkonu. Zza drzwi wyszedł wysoki, przystojny blondyn w garniturze. Zauważył Sofie. - Ou, nie myślałem, że tu ktoś będzie. – powiedział. - Niespodzianka. – mruknęła dziewczyna. Zeskoczyła z balustrady. Chłopak ukłonił się jej. Był najwyżej 5 lata starszy od niej. Włosy miał koloru płynnego złota, oczy – morza. Przewyższał ją o głowę. - Książę Iro z Ellroin. – przedstawił się. - Sofie, księżniczka Arendelle. – Sofie dygnęła niespecjalnie udanie. – Może nie do końca. – mruknęła. - Nie do końca? – zdziwił się chłopak. Sofie wzruszyła ramionami. - No jakoś tak… Iro spuścił wzrok, myśląc co ma przez to rozumieć, kiedy zza sukienki Sofie wyszedł Isen. Chłopak odskoczył do tyłu. - Łoł, wilk! Odsuń się! – powiedział. - Ty co? – spytała Sofie biorąc na ręce Isena. – Jest mój. - Trzymasz w pałacu… wilka?! - Nie wilka - warkena. Poza tym, jest niegroźny. Postawiła go na ziemi, a Isen podreptał do Iro i zębami złapał go za nogawkę. Chłopak wykonał ruch jakby chciał go odkopnąć, ale powstrzymał się. Sofie to zauważyła. Zmarszczyła brwi. Isen spojrzał na niego, akurat kiedy jego mina mówiła: „I'll kill you when the opportunity arises”. Skrył się za sukienką Sofie. Iro postanowił zmienić temat, bo ten wprawiał go w zakłopotanie. - Naprawdę masz moc lodu? - Tak, a co? – powiedziała i wyczarowała kilka płatków śniegu. - Nic. Też mam moc. – rzekł i na dowód ściągnął rękawiczkę i wyczarował mały płomyk. – I co? - Nieźle. Trwali chwilę w milczeniu. - Co księżniczka Arendelle robi tu nie na balu? – spytał uśmiechając się. Sofie wzruszyła ramionami. - Niespecjalnie umiem tańczyć. Iro skłonił się wyciągając rękę. - A może jednak? Mogę prosić do tańca? - Co? Ja… Nie, znaczy… No okej. – zmieszała się Sofie. – Ale ja naprawdę nie umiem tańczyć. - Zobaczymy. – uśmiechnął się chłopak. Sofie zrobiła się czerwona z zawstydzenia, a wyglądało to komicznie przy jej bladej skórze. Poprowadził ją na salę balową. Orkiestra grała jakąś melodyjną piosenkę. Iro złapał ją w talii i zaczął prowadzić w tańcu. Wbrew pozorom Sofie tańczyła nie aż tak źle. Tylko raz potknęła się o sukienkę, ale Iro złapał ją nim upadła. Anna szturchnęła Elsę w ramię. - Tak?! – spytała poirytowana Elsa. – Który raz już mnie szturchasz? - Szósty albo siódmy, ale patrz! – wskazała ręką Sofie. Elsa wytrzeszczyła gały. - Czy ona… tańczy? – zdziwiła się. Obie wybuchnęły śmiechem. Muzyka ucichła i Elsa natychmiast spoważniała, ale Anna śmiała się wciąż, aż prawie się przewróciła. Sofie zaczęła się przeciskać się przez tłum trzymając Iro za rękę. Nagle ktoś się odwrócił. Zdarzenia potoczyły się tak szybko. Iro stracił równowagę, Sofie złapała go za rękę, ale ściągnęła mu tylko rękawiczkę, Iro strzelił ogniem pod sufit. Sofie zakryła głowę rękami, ale kiedy tylko jej dłonie się zbliżyły wystrzeliła lodową strzałą. Wszyscy uskakiwali przed nią, ale jedna osoba nie zdążyła. Elsa padła na ziemię łapiąc się za serce. Sofie krzyknęła. Nikt nie przejmował się Iro który leżał na ziemi poobijany. Wszyscy zwracali uwagę na królową. Anna podbiegła do siostry. - Elsa! Elsa!!! Sofie spojrzała na nią przerażona, a potem na swoje ręce. Wybiegła z sali. Elsa otworzyła oczy i zauważyła jeszcze skraj sukienki Sofie, która znikała za rogiem. - Sofie! Iro skoczył na równe nogi i pobiegł za nią. ' .' ' .' ' .' Dogonił ją dopiero nad fiordem. Sofie weszła na zamarzniętą wodę. - Stój! Twojej matce nic nie jest! – zawołał. - Wiem to. – odchodziła coraz bardziej od brzegu. – Nie chcę już nikogo skrzywdzić. Zwłaszcza ciebie i mamy… Odwróciła się i pobiegła przez fiord. Iro chciał pobiec za nią, ale kiedy tylko dotknął stopą lodu ten natychmiast się roztopił, a woda zaczęła wrzeć. Sofie uciekła. A tak z innej beczki, żebyście się nie załamali znalazłem Elsę i Sofie! Normalnie jaka matka taka córka (no nie do końca, ale co tam :D) Oraz filmik (nowa wersja) , który mnie rozwalił XD Elsa i wiewórki XD XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania